Whistle
by Diamond Shyn
Summary: Ema. Tomboyish behavior. Tsubaki. Knife. Things don't seem alright!


**Whistle**

 **This is my first Brothers Conflict fanfic ever! I've been watching it and reading its fanfics since last month.**

 **Well, about the story? It can be interesting, I don't know. Of course, you've gotta review!**

 **Disclaimer: Of course, I DO NOT own the wonderful show Brothers Conflict.**

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and the sun shone bright. Tsubaki was sitting on the couch, reading a script, at his residence, called the 'Sunrise Mansion'. Not to mention the fact that he had eleven other brothers and his sweetheart sister (Though he never considered her as his 'sister') living under the same roof.

While he was minding his own business, he suddenly heard the sound of a whistle. It seemed like someone who was whistling had mastered the skills of doing that. He turned his face and immediately and froze in his tracks when he saw the person who was whistling... Ema! She wore her hair in an untidy bun and kept her hands in the pockets of pant. Whoa, she was wearing a pant instead of skirt today!

"Hey Tsubaki bro! What's up?" she asked as she winked at him. Tsubaki just stood there, gaping. "What's going on" – he thought. Not wanting to show his amazed expression, he curved his lips into a grin. "You're looking awesome!" he managed to coax. What if all this was just a test taken by Ema to see her brother's reactions to her temporary changes? Temporary, maybe... He wasn't that sure, but was expecting it to be. Needless to say, he enjoyed the feminine touch around him.

"Of course I do. You can't spell 'awesome' without me" Ema declared.

"Who taught you to whistle?"

"See you later, bro!" She evaded his question and headed straight towards her space. "Well, this was a bit weird." – Tsubaki thought. The transition from being called 'Tsubaki-san' to 'Tsubaki bro', something was fishy.

0~0~0

Later that evening, Tsubaki entered Ema's room and was surprised to see the condition of her room. It didn't seem like Ema's room – neat and tidy as always. The floor was badly littered, most of her clothes spread as if they were on display on her bed, ink was thrown on once pink walls of her room. He thought he had entered the most unhallowed place of the country. As compared to Ema, his room was cleaner.

The brunette was sitting on one of the corners of her bed, with eyes closed and headphones on. They were loud enough for Tsubaki to make out that she was listening to a pop song. "Ema!" she nearly shouted so that Ema would be able to hear his voice.

"Oh Tsubaki bro!" Ema exclaimed, "What are you doing?" She looked down at the condition of her bed and shifted kept in front of her to her side with her leg. "Have a seat" she said with full confidence, as if nothing was new at all.

Tsubaki sat and asked, "Which song?" Ema simply unplugged her headphones from her phone and raised the volume. The song was 'Beat It' by none other than Michael Jackson. "Never knew you had such taste in music." He said, and it was true. He never thought Ema would love such loud but amazing music. As far as he knew, she loved calm and soothing music. "Maybe I should leave now." He clumsily said, not knowing what to say. For the first time ever, this guy had nothing to say.

After entering his own room he mumbled, "What the hell is going on?" He fell back on his bed. He was greatly perplexed and his brain couldn't analyze a thing properly. Ema was being tomboyish, greeting him with 'Tsubaki bro', living comfortably in her untidy room as if she was accustomed to those conditions, and listening to pop music. Something was certainly fishy.

A couple of minutes later, someone knocked on his door. "Who's it?" he asked. A soft voice from the other side of the door replied, "It's me, Ema"

"Oh you!" he exclaimed and opened the door for her. She was again wearing her skirt and her hair in a ponytail. Tsubaki was pretty much relieved to see that. She entered and remarked, "Such a clean room!" In real, his room was probably the dirtiest places in the Sunrise Mansion, but Ema recently overtook him in the competition.

Tsubaki flirtatiously said, "I know. I just love to keep things neat. By the way, any specific reason you came here, or were just missing my presence?"

She said in a pleasing voice, "Oh yes. Would you like to accompany me to the grocery store? I have to get a lot of weight which I assume, I can't carry." Tsubaki readily agreed.

They were on their way to the grocery store. "So," Tsubaki asked, "Was there any particular reason of you wearing pants?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't tell you now, but..."

"But?" Tsubaki curiously implored.

"Come with me to my room after we return. It is a surprise." Ema said and winked, with a lethal smile on her lips.

Tsubaki was excited, and was wondering what could possibly be the surprise. Maybe she would confess that she had developed the same feelings for him? But that doesn't have a connection of her wearing pants and behaving like a boy either. Still, needless to say, if she returned the feelings, it would be stupendous.

"Hey beautiful! Got some time?" some random man from the street tried to flirt with Ema. Tsubaki lost his cool and was about to beat him, but Ema stopped him. "Come here!" Ema softly said, to her Tsubaki's surprise. She whispered to her brother, "This exasperating fool needs to be taught a lesson." Tsubaki wondered what she would do.

The next moment, when that guy approached Ema, she clenched her fists and punched him hard on his face, and he fell on the ground. Everyone else in the street stood on their places, amazed, Tsubaki included. She bent at the level of the guy's face and stated, "That was needed, idiot!"

She held Tsubaki's hand and walked off with him, with people in the street applauding for her valiancy. But in the midst of all this, he felt something was unusual. Then the realization struck him – Ema was holding his hand and she was NOT blushing. Otherwise, she would be as red as an apple. He assumed he was right; Ema's surprise would probably be her confession.

The lucky time, as Tsubaki thought, finally came. They reached home, handed over the grocery to their brother Ukyo, and Ema leaded him straight up to his room. In the way he met Azusa, who asked him, "What's the matter?"

Tsubaki replied him with a grin, "I win." and leaving him perplexed like that, he continued walking with Ema.

The at last reached her room. Ema ushered her brother in and slammed the door shut behind her. Lights still remained off. "Surprise, yeah?" Tsubaki cheerfully said and jumped on her bed. "Yes... But I guess it can probably be the biggest shock of your life, too." She said as she turned away from him and began searching something in her drawer.

Tsubaki smirked and declared, "As long as you are giving it, it will be a surprise for me."

Ema turned with a long, sharp knife in her hands, and said, "Then you'll be happy if I give you your death, no?"

A chill ran through his spine, and he jumped on his feet, slowly stepping back. He stammered, "This is a bad joke Ema!"

Ema slowly stepped towards him, and scolded, "No it isn't. I was your sister, but you made me mad enough to attack you. The fact that you are my brother doesn't change the extreme repugnance I've had for you since I came here. You are going to die!"

With each step Ema took, his heartbeat increased. And that poor heart of the grey haired man ached when he heard Ema's words. But to save his life, he tried again, "I regret what all I said and did before. Forgive me. I'll never ever look at you again, okay?" He knew he was lying for the last sentence. He couldn't survive without seeing her face every day.

"Dead people don't regret." Then he saw an evil grin appearing on Ema's face, like he never saw before. "I hate you!" she screamed before she struck the knife...

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tsubaki woke up screaming. He screamed till the time his throat ached, and it was followed by a chain of coughs. Azusa entered his room and saw his twin coughing badly.

"What's going?" he asked sternly, "What are you planning to do with your throat? Don't you know that we have audition for those famous anime series you were dreaming for?"

"I know, I know." Tsubaki reassured, "I just had a nightmare." That was the worst nightmare ever he had in his life.

"And speaking of which, I wanted to remind you that the timing for the audition is two pm. come fast. We've already had the special menu, cooked by Ema."

"Is Ema wearing a skirt?" Tsubaki asked awkwardly, and Azusa folded his arms and replied to his silly query, "Of course she is. What kind of ridiculous question is that?" Tsubaki breathed in an air of relief. Azusa exited his room; Tsubaki got ready, and came to the main hall. To his disappointment, Ema wasn't there. He jumped back on the couch and on the table in front of him was him script.

While he was reading it, he heard a whistle sound from behind him. He turned and discovered that it was Ema...

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **Don't shout at me! It's my first BroCon fanfic and I'm still learning to write. But don't take this as an excuse for not writing well or whatever.**

 **Tsubaki already has his spotlight, but when I thought of the story, the first person... ah sorry, character who came into my mind was Tsubaki. I believed writing about Ukyo or Masaomi or even Iori would be tough for the first try.**

 **Tell me how it was by leaving a review!**

 **Love  
Diamond Shyn**


End file.
